La Libéré
by Babina62
Summary: Lucas Ne Peux Pas Le Laisser Le Séparer D'elle.


**Peyton et Lucas se trouvent à l'autre bout de la ville comme à chaque fois qu'ils veulent être seuls tous les deux, et aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour d'une part, car sais l'anniversaire de Peyton et de deux Peyton doit rencontrer son futur marie et a cette idée ça les rend complément dingue surtout Lucas.**

 _Peyton : Bébé_  
 _Lucas : Hum_  
 _Peyton en levant la tête vers lui : Bébé_  
 _Lucas : Pardon tu disais_  
 _Peyton : A quoi tu penses_  
 _Lucas : Toujours à la même chose_  
 _Peyton : Bébé_  
 _Lucas : Ça ne peut pas arriver ce n'est pas possible_  
 _Peyton : Bébé_  
 _Lucas en s'asseyant : ..._  
 _Peyton en posant sa main sur son dos : Hé_  
 _Lucas : Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça_  
 _Peyton : Bébé_  
 _Lucas : Tu ne peux pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre_  
 _Peyton : Je sais_  
 _Lucas : Je sais que je ne suis pas de ton monde, mais mon cœur fait partie de ton monde_  
 _Peyton : Bébé_  
 _Lucas en ce levant : Non Peyton, je sais que je suis qu'un pauvre type comparé à l'homme que ton père veut te faire épouser, mais ce type t'aime_  
 _Peyton : Je t'aime aussi_  
 _Lucas en se retournant : Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner pour un autre_  
 _Peyton : Bébé_  
 _Lucas en secouant la tête : Non ce n'est pas possible_  
 _Peyton : Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais très bien_  
 _Lucas : Et tu crois qu'il va ce passé quoi une fois que tu seras marié_  
 _Peyton : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Ce type va ce marié avec toi, t'embrasser, et même pire encore et tu crois que ça va me faire quoi a moi_  
 _Peyton : Lucas stp_  
 _Lucas : Tu devrais rentrer_  
 _Peyton en lui attrapant la main : Stp_  
 _Lucas en posant sa main sur sa joue : On n'ai pas destiné à être ensemble_  
 _Peyton en laissant couler ses larmes : Bébé_  
 _Lucas : Je t'aimerai toute ma vie, pour toujours et à jamais_  
 _Peyton : Stp ne part pas_  
 _Lucas en l'embrassant sur le front : Tu m'oublieras Peyton, avec lui, tu vas te marier et fonder ta famille_  
 _Peyton : Je ne pourrais pas t'oublier_  
 _Lucas : Moi non plus, au revoir ma puce_

 **Lucas embrasse Peyton sur le front en fermant ses yeux, il sait que sait la dernière fois qu'il la verra, il sait que d'ici peut, elle appartiendra à un autre, que jamais ils ne pourront être ensemble et cette pensée lui brise le cœur. Lucas se détache de Peyton à contrecœur et grimpe dans sa voiture et part à toute vitesse, Peyton a toujours les yeux fermés quand elle entend la voiture démarrer, et quand elle l'entend s'éloigner, elle ne peut plus retenir ses larmes.**

 **Peyton se trouve chez elle et plus particulièrement dans sa chambre, elle sait enfermer des quel est rentrer et c'est mises a pleurer comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré de sa vie, elle sait que Lucas c'est sacrifiés pour elle, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir fuir avec lui, mais elle ne peut pas partir, et son père connaît son point faible, car depuis il s'en sert pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il veut.**

 _Larry : Peyton, tu peux descendre_  
 _Peyton : Pas maintenant_  
 _Larry : Si c'est important_  
 _Peyton en descendant : Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux_  
 _Larry : Je te présente Ian_  
 _Peyton : Salut_  
 _Ian : Salut_  
 _Larry : Ça va être avec lui que tu vas te marier_  
 _Peyton : Stp ne fait pas ça, par pitié_  
 _Larry : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Pitié j'aime un autre homme_  
 _Larry : Je ne veux pas le savoir_  
 _Peyton : Par pitié ne me force pas à en épouser un autre_  
 _Larry : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Par Pitié, j'aime Lucas_  
 _Larry : Lucas Scott_  
 _Peyton : Oui stp ne me force pas en épouser un autre_  
 _Larry en la giflant : Espèce de traîner, est-ce que tu as couché avec lui_  
 _Peyton en posant sa main sur sa joue : Papa_  
 _Larry : Tu vas faire ce que je te dis_  
 _Peyton : Non stp_  
 _Larry : Soie tu fais ce que je te dis soit je la débranche_  
 _Peyton : Papa !_  
 _Larry : Tu as 5 minutes pour te décider avant que j'appelle l'hôpital_  
 _Peyton : Pitié me force à faire ça_  
 _Larry : Plus que 4 minutes_  
 _Peyton : Je ne peux pas lui faire ça_  
 _Larry : 3 minutes_  
 _Peyton : Pitié_  
 _Larry : 2 minutes_  
 _Peyton : Je ne peux pas faire ça_  
 _Larry : 1 minute_  
 _Peyton : Stp_  
 _Larry : 10 seconds_  
 _Peyton : D'accord, t'a gagné, tu es content, j'espère, car tu recevras peut-être cet argent, mais moi, je te détesterais pour le restant de ma vie, et si maman voyait ce que tu es en train de faire, elle en penserait autant que moi_  
 _Larry : Ne me parle pas de ta mère_  
 _Peyton en montant les escaliers : Je te déteste_

 **Peyton part se réfugier dans sa chambre où elle fond une nouvelle fois en larme, à se demander a quoi aller ressembler sa vie maintenant quel est obliger d'épouser ce type, maintenant qu'elle avait perdu Lucas.**

 **Plus d'un mois, c'est écouler depuis le départ de Lucas, 1 mois que Peyton doit faire semblant d'être heureuse d'épouser cet homme, 1 mois qu'elle se demande ou est passée Lucas, 1 mois qu'il la surveille de loin, car oui, il n'a pu partir, il n'a pas pu se résoudre à quitter la ville et la laisser en épouser un autre, cela fait un mois qu'il met tout en œuvre pour pouvoir récupérait la femme qu'il aime.**

 _Damon : C'est elle_  
 _Lucas en souriant : Oui_  
 _Damon : Elle est très jolie_  
 _Lucas : Jolie, tu plaisantes, elle est magnifique_  
 _Damon : Tu la vois avec les yeux de l'amour alors c'est normal_  
 _Lucas : Ce n'est pas faux_  
 _Damon : Elle a l'air triste_  
 _Lucas : Elle n'en a pas juste l'air, elle l'est_  
 _Damon : Je suis sûr que ça va vite s'arranger_  
 _Lucas : Sa fait plus d'un mois que je me dis ça, mais plus les jours passe plus c'est difficile_  
 _Damon : Je sais, mais on a un bon plan ne t'inquiète pas_

 **Au loin se trouver Peyton assise à une table en train de déjeuner avec le type qu'elle doit épouser, et tout chez ce garçon lui déplaît, elle sait que jamais elle ne pourra passer toute sa vie avec cet homme si arrogant qui prend tout le monde de haut.**

 _Elena : Excuser moi Mlle_  
 _Ian : C'est pourquoi_  
 _Elena : Je ne savais pas que vous étiez une femme_  
 _Ian : Je parle pour ma femme_  
 _Peyton : Je ne suis pas votre femme_  
 _Elena : Vous êtes bien Peyton, Peyton Sawyer_  
 _Peyton : Oui_  
 _Ian : Plus pour très longtemps_  
 _Elena : On vous demande au téléphone_  
 _Ian : Elle ne prendra pas cet appel_  
 _Elena : Il s'agit d'un médecin_  
 _Peyton : C'est ma mère_  
 _Elena : Oui je crois_  
 _Peyton en ce levant : Je vous suis_  
 _Ian en la retenant : Asseyez-vous_  
 _Peyton en enlevant sa main : Ne me touchez pas_  
 _Elena en s'éloignant avec Peyton : Je suis désolé d'avoir menti_  
 _Peyton : Quoi_  
 _Elena : On ne vous demande pas au téléphone_  
 _Peyton : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulait alors_  
 _Elena : Lucas m'envoie_  
 _Peyton en retenant son souffle : Lucas_  
 _Elena : Oui_  
 _Peyton : Mon père vous envoie plutôt_  
 _Elena : Il savait que vous réagirait comme ça, alors il m'a dit que pour vous convaincre, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose a vous dire que vous vous êtes rencontré près du fleuve_  
 _Peyton : D'accord_  
 _Elena : Vous me croyait_  
 _Peyton : Personne d'autre ne sait comment on sait rencontrer_  
 _Elena en souriant : Moi maintenant_  
 _Peyton : Il va bien_  
 _Elena : Vous aller bien vous_  
 _Peyton : Non mais dite, moi qu'il va bien_  
 _Elena : Il va bien malgré les circonstances, il m'a demandé de vous donner ça_  
 _Peyton : Merci_  
 _Elena : Et aussi ceci_  
 _Peyton : Il l'a gardé_  
 _Elena : Il a dit que personne pas même le diable pourrait l'empêcher de vous aimais_  
 _Peyton : Dite lui que je l'aime aussi et qu'il me manque énormément_  
 _Elena : Je lui dirais, il ne vous laissera pas épouser ce type_  
 _Peyton : Je n'ai pas trop le choix_  
 _Elena : Lucas ne vous la jamais dit, mais depuis plus d'un an maintenant il fait tout pour mettre votre mère hors porter de votre Père et vous aussi par la même occasion, il veut que vous vous accrochiez et ne perdiez jamais espoir et de toujours avoir foi en lui_  
 _Peyton en essuyant ses larmes : J'aurai toujours foi en lui, mais comment vous_  
 _connaissez Lucas_  
 _Elena : C'est mon cousin ou plutôt le cousin de mon mari Damon_  
 _Peyton : Vous êtes la femme de Damon_  
 _Elena : Vous connaissez Damon_  
 _Peyton : Non mais Lucas ma beaucoup parlés de lui_  
 _Elena : Vous en faite pas chez nous la famille, c'est sacrer alors on va vous sortir d'affaire_  
 _Peyton : Merci, dite lui bien que je l'aime de tout mon cœur_  
 _Elena : Je le ferai_  
 _Peyton : Merci pour cet espoir_  
 _Elena : Ne lâchez rien, on ai peut-être pas votre famille, mais vous faites partie de la nôtre_  
 _Peyton : Merci, faut que j'y retrouve_  
 _Elena : Soyez courageuse_  
 _Peyton : Embrasser le pour moi, dite lui qu'il me manque_  
 _Elena : Ça sera fait_  
 _Peyton : Au revoir_  
 _Elena : À bientôt_

 **Peyton repart vers sa table avec le cœur remplie d'espoir, et heureuse de savoir que Lucas n'est pas loin, heureuse qu'il l'aime toujours malgré ce qui risque d'arriver, heureuse qu'il fasse tout pour empêcher ce mariage.**

 **Plusieurs semaines ce son écoulé et Damon a pu faire venir un médecin afin d'examiner la mère de Peyton et le médecin n'en reviens pas quand il contacte que Mme Sawyer sois garder volontairement dans le coma.**

 _Médecin : Mr Salvatore_  
 _Damon : Alors docteur_  
 _Médecin : J'ai bien peur que madame Sawyer et garder dans le coma volontairement_  
 _Damon : Pardon_  
 _Médecin : Cette dame et sous traitement pour la garder dans le coma_  
 _Damon : Qu'es ce qu'on peut faire_  
 _Médecin : Appeler les service concerner pour mettre fin a sa, et faire radier ce médecin_  
 _Médecin : Qui êtes vous_  
 _Médecin : Et vous_  
 _Médecin : Je suis le médecin de Mme Sawyer_  
 _Médecin : Vous ne resterai pas très longtemps médecin_  
 _Médecin : Je vous demande pardon_  
 _Médecin : Vous garder cette femme volontairement dans le coma_  
 _Damon : Qu'es ce que vous avait fait, vous êtes malade_  
 _Médecin : Si vous croyait qu'on peut dire non a son marie vous vous tromper_

 **Le médecin de Mme Sawyer explique la situation a Damon et au médecin, avant de sortir Mme Sawyer du coma, Damon reste a coté d'elle en attendant son réveille.**

 _Ellie : Peyton_  
 _Damon : Mme Sawyer_  
 _Ellie : Ma fille, il faut sauver ma fille_  
 _Damon : Nous fessons tout pour sa_  
 _Ellie : Lucas je suppose_  
 _Lucas : Bonjour madame_  
 _Ellie : Vous êtes exactement comme je me l'imaginer, ma fille parle tellement de vous_  
 _Lucas : Je ne la laisserai pas épouser ce typer Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous doit votre marie et un homme abominable_  
 _Ellie : De quoi parler vous_  
 _Lucas : Il veut la forcer a épouser un autre homme_  
 _Ellie : Peyton n'acceptera jamais sa_  
 _Lucas : Il la tiens par chantage, sois elle accepte sois vous mourait_  
 _Ellie : Oh mon dieu_  
 _Lucas : Je ne permettrai a personne de la marier de force, j'aime votre fille depuis plusieurs année maintenant, mais je ne me suis jamais interposer quand elle m'écarter de votre marie, trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire mais je préfère mourir que de la savoir entre ses main plus longtemps_  
 _Ellie : Vous aimais vraiment ma fille_  
 _Lucas : Oui Mme et depuis le moment ou je l'ai vu et sa était réciproque, mais je ne fait pas parti de son monde, je suis un orphelin qui a perdu ses parents et son frère tout ce qu'il me reste de famille c'est mon cousin donc je suis proche je l'admet, mais depuis que Peyton es entrer dans mon cœur et elle fait parti de ma famille elle es ma famille. J'ai perdu beaucoup de personne mais je ne permettrai pas de la perdre elle, c'est inconcevable_  
 _Ellie : Parler moi un peu de vous si vous voulait bien_  
 _Lucas : Oh il n'y a pas grand chose a dire Mme_  
 _Ellie : Je vous en prit_  
 _Lucas : J'avais une belle vie il y a une dizaine d'année, j'avais des parent, un frère que j'aimais, puis il y a eu l'accident dont je suis le seul survivant, ma famille et morte et moi pas je me suis longtemps senti coupable d'avoir survécu mais mon cousin a su être la, puis il a plus de 4 ans j'ai rencontrer votre magnifique fille dont je suis vite tomber amoureux, il ne ma suffit que d'un seul regard pour en tomber amoureux, ( En souriant ) Votre fille et une jeune femme magnifique même si pour elle ce n'es pas évident, elle aussi et tomber amoureuse de moi même si il lui a fallu du temps pour ce l'admettre et encore plus pour me l'avouer, et elle a du mal a croire que je puisse l'aimais comme elle et, son ex voulait qu'elle soit comme il l'avait décider mais moi j'aime la Peyton naturelle qui dit ce quel pense, elle es magnifique simplement magnifique._

 **Lucas continue de discuter avec la mère de Peyton et cette dernière comprend a quel point Lucas aime sa fille, et elle aussi fera tout pour libérer sa fille de son père.**

 **Quand Lucas part rejoindre Damon ce dernier a une mauvaise nouvelle a lui apprendre et il appréhende un peu de lui annoncé car en connaissant son cousin il a peur qu'il pète un plomb.**

 _Damon : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Salut_  
 _Damon : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle_  
 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Damon : Oui_  
 _Lucas : Dit moi_  
 _Damon : Elle est ici_  
 _Lucas : Elle va bien_  
 _Damon : Non, elle sort du bloc opératoire et il ne savent pas si elle va..._  
 _Lucas en reculant : Non_  
 _Damon : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Je doit la voir_  
 _Damon : Ce n'es pas une bonne idée_  
 _Lucas : Pourquoi_  
 _Damon : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Dit moi ou elle es_  
 _Damon : Lucas_  
 _Lucas presque en criant : Elle es où_

 **Damon lui explique ou il peut retrouver Peyton et en moins de temps il ce retrouve devant la chambre et avant d'entrer il souffle un bon coups, et quand il ouvre la porte son cœur a bien failli s'arrêter en la voyant.**

 _Lucas : Oh seigneur ma puce... Tu va t'accrocher d'accord et me revenir je te promet de plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit te faire du mal mais stp ma puce ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi..._  
 _Médecin : Mr Scott_  
 _Lucas : Oui_  
 _Médecin : Je suis le médecin de votre fiancé_  
 _Lucas : Elle va aller bien_  
 _Médecin : Le choc a était rude mais elle s'accroche tout comme le bébé_  
 _Lucas : Quoi_  
 _Médecin : Oh vous ne saviez pas_  
 _Lucas : Savez pas quoi_  
 _Médecin : Votre fiancé et enceinte de plus de 3 mois maintenant_  
 _Lucas : 3 mois_  
 _Médecin : Oui Mr, elle a énormément de courage et elle s'accroche de toute ses force_  
 _Lucas : Merci_

 **Une fois que le médecin et sortie de la chambre Lucas regarde Peyton avant de poser sa main sur son ventre, jamais de sa vie il ne s'était imaginer qu'il aurai un bébé un jour mais maintenant qu'il sait que Peyton et enceinte il s'il voie bien.**

 _Lucas en posant sa main sur son ventre : Ma puce, le bébé va bien notre bébé va bien notre famille a besoin que tu t'accroche et que tu revienne, j'ai besoin que tu me prouve que c'est pas ma faute si tu es la, pas faute pour ma famille stp ne me laisse pas revivre sa une seconde fois. Pitié Peyton ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi_

 **Lucas pose sa tête sur le bord du lit et il va faire ce qu'il ne fait plus depuis la disparition de sa famille, il va ce mettre a prié de toute ses force pour pas qu'ont lui prenne sa famille une nouvelle fois. Quand Damon entre dans la chambre et qu'il vois son cousin dans cette état sa lui brise le cœur, il s'approche de lui et il pose sa main sur son épaule comme pour lui dire qu'il es avec lui.**

 **Peyton et toujours inconsciente, mais 3 personne ce tienne a son chevet et ses 3 personne attende avec impatience quel ouvre les yeux. Et quand elle le fait et qu'elle voie ses 3 personnes elle souris avant de se rendre compte que c'est impossible qu'elle puisse les voir a moins qu'elle ne soit plus de se monde.**

 _Peyton : Oh pas sa_  
 _Karen : Hé non ne panique pas, tu es toujours inconsciente_  
 _Peyton : Karen_  
 _Karen en s'asseyant a côté d'elle : Salut ma belle_  
 _Nathan : Hé belle-sœur_  
 _Peyton : Nathan_  
 _Keith : Ont sait que c'est surréaliste_  
 _Peyton : Oui_  
 _Keith : Ont ai juste la pour que tu transmettre un message à Lucas_  
 _Peyton : D'accord_  
 _Keith : Dit lui que je suis fier de lui, fier de l'homme qu'il ai devenus et que je l'aime très fort_  
 _Karen : Exactement pareil pour moi_  
 _Peyton : D'accord_  
 _Nathan : Dit lui que ce n'es pas sa faute et qu'il ne pouvait pas me sauvé. Qu'il restera toujours mon frangin quoi qu'il arrive et je l'aime très fort_  
 _Peyton : Je lui dirai_  
 _Karen : Prend bien soin de notre Lucas et de notre petit fils_  
 _Peyton : Je te le promet_

 **Quand Peyton ouvre de nouveau les yeux elle ce trouve dans une chambre d'hôpital et Lucas et a son chevet, il a la tête posé sur le bord du lit et une de ses mains et posé sur son ventre et en voyant sa Peyton souris.**

 _Peyton : Bébé_  
 _Lucas : Pitié_  
 _Peyton en posant sa main sur sa tête : Bébé_  
 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Salut_  
 _Lucas : Tu es la_  
 _Peyton : Oui_  
 _Lucas en l'embrassant sur le front : Oh seigneur merci, tu ma fait peur_  
 _Peyton : Bébé_  
 _Lucas : Je ne te laisserai plus je te le promet et je permettrais plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose_  
 _Peyton : Bébé_  
 _Lucas : Oui_  
 _Peyton : J'ai vu ta famille_  
 _Lucas : Quoi_  
 _Peyton : Sa parait dingue je sais mais je l'ai est vu, comme je te voie toi_  
 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Karen et Keith sont fière de toi_  
 _Lucas en retenant ses larme : Tu les a vu_  
 _Peyton : Oui et il t'aime très fort_  
 _Lucas en laissant couler une larme : Tu as vu mets parents_  
 _Peyton : Nathan aussi, et il a dit que ce n'était pas ta faute_  
 _Lucas en posant sa tête sur le lit : Tu as vu ma famille_  
 _Peyton : Oh bébé_  
 _Lucas : Tu as vu ma famille_  
 _Peyton : Ils son fier de toi tellement fier de l'homme que tu es, fier de savoir que tu va être papa_  
 _Lucas : Dit moi que c'est vrai, que tu les a vraiment vu_  
 _Peyton : Je te promet que oui_  
 _Lucas : Tu les a vu_  
 _Peyton en le serrant dans ses bras : Oui_  
 _Lucas : Je t'aime ma puce_  
 _Peyton : Je t'aime aussi bébé_  
 _Lucas : Je ne te laisserai pas retourné la bas_  
 _Peyton : Je sais_

 **Lucas et Peyton continue de discuter quand Damon entre dans la chambre avec la mère de Peyton et quand elle vois sa mère elle n'en reviens pas de la voir, Lucas lui explique tout ce qu'il a découvert et elle n'en reviens pas que son père et pu faire tout sa a sa mère et a elle part la même occasion.**

 **Ellie a demandé le divorce et ne tiens plus a revoir son ex marie, elle a encore du mal a ce faire a l'idée de tout ce qu'il a fait vivre a sa fille. Tout les trois ont quitté la ville et sont parti vivre chez Damon et Elena qui sont ravie de les accueillir chez eux.**

 **Peyton donnera naissance a un petit garçon qui ont décider d'appeler Ian, qui fait leurs plus grand bonheur. Plus d'un an après la naissance de leurs fils ils ont décidé de ce marié ce qui les rend très heureux.**


End file.
